Grievance
by Esteceline
Summary: Tsuna dies and Hibari is left alone. Hibari's thought about the death and suddden appearance of ten-year younger Tsuna. This one-shot shows the grievance of Hibari. Read&Review Please!


**Author's Note:** This story has slight spoiler to those of you who hasn't seen the future arc. I had the idea where Hibari didn't know about Tusna's plan to fake his death and how he also grieve but what happens with him when he see the ten-year younger Tsuna. This story may be very short one-shot but please look over it and review. I know I actually have my other one to finish but I wrote this down after I was done with today's final. Please review! Don't forget since your review is my ray of hope.

* * *

_Why did you have to die, Tsunayoshi?" _

I stared at the sky, the long-lost sky that was never to return.

**_Few weeks ago_**

_"What happened?_" a scream was heard.

Many men were crowding at one place. I, who dislike crowd, didn't go near until I heard certain someone's voice.

_"Juudaime! Quick, get medical attention to him soon as possible! Where are you, Turf Top?" _

That voice was certainly silver hair herbivore, who always liked to cling next to Tsunayoshi.

One thing ran inside my mind as doctor with sun attribute flame came running down. '_It couldn't be!'_ I walked near to the crowd and there he was unmoving.

Many were starting to cry and I stared at him silently as doctor tried to heal him. I slowly spoke where in a distant only Tsunayoshi can hear. _"Herbivore, if you don't get up I will bite you to death." _

Silence rang the room; nothing could be heard and only can hear my voice speaking to unmoving body.

"_Herbivore" _

Another silence; No familiar _'Hiiii' _or another nostalgic '_Hibari-san I am sorry' _or perhaps _'Kyoya, I won't get afraid of your threat now' _

I stared at the body blankly and I could feel the tear swelling up in my eye. I quickly but gallantly went out of the crowd and soon arrived to my office. A droplet of water fell down to my cheek and it slowly, yet gently streamed down from my face.

**Funeral **

I attended the funeral with stoic and unmoving face, where Tsunayoshi was silently placed in the coffin. Everyone was grieving and we were clad in black the sky was crying as it was raining.

The coffin was eloquent which was black and had Vongola's coat of arm with 'X' on it. Many were crying especially the guardians. The one who knew him the best was us and known him the longest was also us, we could not help but feel the sorrow.

I silently looked at him until the coffin closed gently. Tsunayoshi had peaceful sleeping face. He looked like he was free of everything. I momentously thought _'how could he look so peaceful. You're leaving so many men who depended on you, including me.'_

**_After the funeral, where the long day have passed_**

The day went by quickly until the Millefiore's attack power went stronger. We changed our base and I went on my search of my information against them. When I came to Namimori again, I couldn't help it but be shocked. I swiftly defeated Gamma but I saw it the gravity defying brown hair, the big topaz colored eye which gazed at me. The disappointment soon came over me as it wasn't him but the ten-year younger one.

I slightly looked at him with sadness; the one which will never come back, came to me ten-year younger.

**_Time skip _**

Soon, our base was discovered and been ambushed by Millefiore's army in the middle of the night. Our invasion plan was to take earlier than expected. The base name was Melone base, since our base was attacked sooner than expected. I was to infiltrate later after I am done protecting the base.

I gazed at him again as he prepare to leave and he came to me looking at me in the eyes.

"_Hibari-san, let's do our best!"_ He cheerfully said as he looked at me with smile.

I bend down and slightly kissed him on his forehead. He blushed and I slightly smirked and thought _'He is naïve as usual'_

_"Don't die yet herbivore or I'll bite you to death." _

I slowly walked away and whisper '_Don't die yet young __**Cielo**__ you have much more to protect.' _


End file.
